Boyfriend
by AntiSora
Summary: Richter doesn't like Emil's girlfriend, Marta, and thinks Emil needs to go out with somebody else, somebody better...  Somebody like him.  Inspired by the song "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne.


**A/N:** So. This song came on my iPod, and I just couldn't get the image out of my head of Richter singing this song at Emil. Then he started dancing. My mind is a strange place, and when it's not disturbing me, it's a pretty fun place. XD So. Richter wouldn't leave me alone, thus I wrote this.

**Disclaimer: **The characters that appear in this story belong to Bandai-Namco. I do not own them, nor do I make any claims to own them. The song "Girlfriend" is by Avril Lavigne, and once again I make no claims at being the originator of this song. I make no money from this work of fanfiction, and merely use it to express my (warped) love for the characters involved—or dislike, as the case may be.

**Notes: **Richter will be OOC. It's just the nature of the story. XD Others may be OOC as well. This is meant to be silly and is in no way a serious story. It's just supposed to be written for humor, and some fanservice with mentions of shirtless Richter.

* * *

><p>Emil sighed, bored out of his mind. He wasn't sure why he'd agreed to this date with Marta, really. She may have been his girlfriend, but this wasn't exactly his idea of a great date. He gazed around at the small café they were sitting it, completely tuning out her rapid and rambling chatter—most of which was her gushing about him, which had gotten a little boring after the first few times he'd heard it all. The place they were in had a pleasant enough atmosphere, he supposed. Everything was wood, and it looked nice. The small tables had chairs that were rather spindly-looking and he wasn't sure how it managed to be as comfortable as it was. He glanced out the windows on the front, his mind straying further.<p>

His eyes slid out of focus a bit as his thoughts turned to a certain red-haired man he would have liked to see more often. He didn't get to see Richter as often as he'd like, since Marta really didn't like the older man. The dislike seemed mutual, too—the redhead always glared at her whenever he saw her. Really, he would have to find a time to meet up with the man soon. He blinked a few times, barely resisting the urge to shake his head, as for seemingly no reason at all an image of Richter shirtless flashed across his thoughts. _Why am I thinking about something like that!_ He pulled himself from his thoughts quickly as he realized Marta was talking to him.

"Emil! Stop spacing out like that! Honestly, you should pay attention to your girlfriend when on a date!"

"S-sorry… I, um… Wh-what were you s-saying, Marta…?"

The brunette glared at him for a moment longer before sighing angrily and resuming her rant from where she had left off when she had realized Emil was not paying proper attention to her. "As I was SAYING, before you started IGNORING ME, was that you really need to stop hanging around that guy. He's such a bad influence, and he's so annoying! He needs to leave you alone!"

"U-um… Who d-do you mean, Marta…?"

"Richter, duh! He's, like, all you talk about sometimes! How can you think he's so fascinating? He's just some guy, you don't even talk about me, your own girlfriend, that much! There is something seriously wrong with that!"

"B-but…" He hung his head in defeat, knowing Marta wouldn't let up. He couldn't help but think about Richter, though. He really admired the older man. He looked up to Richter and was trying as hard as possible to deny any interest in the other male beyond friendship. Lloyd often joked with him about his denying it, and Genis and Zelos liked to jump in and gang up on him at times like that. Really, Richter was just a friend! He wasn't attracted to the man like that! But, there were the times when he couldn't help but think of Richter… Sometimes wearing less than a complete outfit… The boy felt his face heating up again.

xXxXxXxXx

Richter stared up at the ceiling, bored out of his mind. He was lying on his back on his bed, his hands resting behind his head. His long, silky, red hair lay messily around him. He thought briefly that maybe he should put a shirt on, but couldn't bring himself to get up and find one. He idly wondered what Emil was doing, having long since given up on banishing thoughts of the blond from his mind. He vaguely remembered Emil having mentioned he would be on a date with Marta today. What was the name of the place they were going again? Well, it didn't really matter, he thought, unless he were to kill his boredom by visiting Emil…

A smirk spread itself across his face as he contemplated the idea.

xXxXxXxXx

Emil was quite glad when Marta had decided that it was time to leave. He was less glad about being dragged back to her place, where she would undoubtedly try to seduce him. It wasn't so much that the sex was bad, it was just uninteresting and he really only went along with her because he had no real choice in the matter and keeping her happy made his life easier. It just always left him feeling bored and like something wasn't quite right with what was going on. When he'd talked to Zelos for advice, all he'd received in response was that he should try dating Richter. Really, he couldn't understand why everybody seemed to think he'd make a good partner for the older man. Richter didn't even like him like that, he thought with a faint twinge of disappointment.

He squeaked with surprise as he was pulled from his thoughts as a pair of arms wrapped around him. Arms that did not belong to Marta, who was sputtering indignantly. He tried to get loose, but stopped as familiar red strands of hair slid into his vision. He squeaked again as he found himself released, turning to stare at Richter. The older man was grinning in a way that sent a chill down Emil's spine. "R-Richter! Wh-What…?"

Richter reached out and placed a finger on the blond's lips, silencing him. He leaned a little closer to Emil, smirking. "I don't like your girlfriend, Emil. I think you need to go out with somebody else." He ignored Marta's angry retort and continued in a seductive tone, "I think I should be your boyfriend…" He chuckled at the way Emil's eyes widened and his face turned a nice shade of red. It just made him all the more adorable, really. His smirk widened as Marta was reduced to incoherent sputtering following something that sounded like a protest.

Richter drew close to Emil again, circling around behind him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "I know you like me, Emil… It's pretty obvious. I can't get you out of my head, you know. All I can think about is you. I really must insist that I be your boyfriend…"

Marta tried to interject, to defend _her_ relationship status with Emil, but found a hand clamped over her mouth. She made a muffled noise of protest, surprised when a familiar voice whispered in her ear "Now now, Marta my dear, don't interrupt them…" She mentally cursed Zelos, wondering what the heck he was doing here.

Emil wasn't able to think, Richter was too close! And what the older man was saying… The blond couldn't stop his face from burning. He shivered as Richter leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"Don't pretend you don't like me, Emil. I see the way you look at me. I know when you're thinking about me. You can't help it, can you? You can't help but think about me…" He smirked again when Emil quietly agreed with him. He shifted his position again, standing in front of Emil and stepping close to the boy. He watched as Emil took a step back instinctively and chuckled quietly.

Emil took another step back then another and another as Richter continued to advance on him. He was startled when he found himself backed up against a wall. He looked up at the older man, nervous. He'd never seen Richter like this before. He had to admit, to himself, that he did kind of like what Richter was saying. But he tried to deny it, and he wasn't even sure why he was denying it anymore.

"You could do so much better than her, Emil… I really can't understand what you were thinking when you agreed to go out with her… She's so clingy and pushy… And not very bright, at least compared to someone like me…" He put his arms on the wall behind Emil, trapping the boy. "I really think you need somebody new in your life. Everybody's talking about how you should go out with me, you know… So why don't you say it, what we both want to hear, hmm?"

Marta pulled free of Zelos' grip, stalking over only to be grabbed again. She was able to get out an angry statement, though, before a hand clamped around her mouth again. "EMIL IS MINE, YOU BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU—mmmph!"

Richter just laughed, removing one hand from the wall and bringing it up to trace Emil's cheek, watching as Emil tensed up again. He knew the blond couldn't resist him much longer, that the other didn't _want_ to keep resisting him. He grinned. "I think you'd like it better with me, Emil…" He dropped his other hand, letting it snake up under Emil's shirt and earning a gasp from the blond. He gently ran his fingers over the boy's stomach, shifting so his breath tickled the blond's ear when he murmured, "C'mon, Emil… How long do you plan to lie to yourself about what you want? You know you want me…"

Emil couldn't help but moan softly as Richter's hand ran across his skin, pushing further up under his shirt. The man's hand that had been on his face moved back to the wall, and Emil could feel his knees getting weak. He felt Richter's breath hot against his skin and he whimpered softly. He vaguely registered Marta managing another protest, but all he could really think about was the skin-to-skin contact from the other male and the words being muttered into his ear. He tried to form a coherent reason to resist, but found none. The image of Richter, shirtless, flashed across his thoughts again and he felt his face heating up to levels he hadn't thought possible. He finally surrendered, knowing he couldn't resist anymore.

"I think we should go out, Emil… What do you think...? Will you be my boyfriend…?"

"I… Y-yes…" He shivered as Richter pulled back to look at him, and saw a smirk grace the other man's face once more before the distance between them was abruptly closed. He dimly registered an indignant cry from Marta, but he quickly lost the ability to focus on anything else as Richter kissed him fiercely. He really couldn't be too upset about his relationship with Marta ending so abruptly.

Richter couldn't help but move his free hand to make a rather rude gesture at Marta. He smirked into the kiss with Emil and thought to himself, _I win._


End file.
